<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bids it goodbye (his humanity) by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336431">Bids it goodbye (his humanity)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cipher Pol Work Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, This is unbetaed, Young lucci, i am so bored, pre-CP9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci looks at the unknown island they're sending him to, feeling dead already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cipher Pol Work Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bids it goodbye (his humanity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a homebody, I like being home doing nothing, but only for so long. This is me bulk-post un-betaed fic because I do cope stress with writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people were born with certain privileges, to live up one’s potential, and be someone the world would be proud of.</p><p>Some others just weren’t.</p><p>Lucci looked at the island which outline was getting clearer by the passing time. It was an island of unknown. A land not even included in the map. It’ll be his home for several years coming if he could survive that long.</p><p>
  <em>To be what?</em>
</p><p>He didn’t know, something government could use in the future, probably. Because what else did they build such facility for, if it was not for something to utilize in the future? It was not like they did it for charity (secret charity at that).</p><p>“You're ready?”</p><p>An officer asked him kindly, question uttered with a smile on his face. Lucci was not sure he could answer him with the same light tone and smile.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll do great.”</p><p>Lucci didn’t reply to that.</p><p>A pat in the shoulder and announcement to board the boat (since their ship couldn’t get too near to the land). Lucci kissed something inside him (he didn’t know what it was at that time, only later he discovered that it was his humanity, if he ever had, any) good bye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried. I mean, all of these feels of being depressed and sad TT I am sorry. Love and hugs for you all</p><p>Thank you for reading ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>